


Just Another Day

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Imprisonment, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Poe Dameron aboard the Finalizer as Kylo's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink meme
> 
> "poe living on a chain locked in kylo's bedroom on the finalizer. whats his every day like? does kylo feed him? walk him? does he get a treat if he's a good boy?"

Poe knows it’s time to get up when he feels the other man on the bed beginning to shift more as his consciousness climbs into the waking world. Kylo likes to wake to Poe’s mouth around his cock, sucking him off. Failing to please him leads to punishments, Poe learned this quickly after his first weeks aboard the Finalizer as Kylo’s pet. 

Mindful of the chain around his ankle, only used at night now that Kylo allows Poe to sleep in his bed, Poe crawls under the blankets and laps at Kylo’s already hard cock. He can feel Kylo waking further, shuddering under the feel of Poe’s tongue on him. This used to disgust Poe; he used to enjoy getting people off with his mouth but being forced to do it is the worst. He’s long since become numb to it; it’s just another part of his day to day life.

He’s just wrapping his lips around the head of Kylo’s cock when the man’s large hands slide into his hair and shove Poe’s head down onto his cock causing Poe to choke harshly. Poe no longer has control of this as Kylo force’s his head up and down until he comes with grunt. Obediently Poe swallows every drop of Kylo’s cum.

“That’s a good pet.” Kylo says after, releasing his grip on Poe’s hair and shucking the blankets off. 

After he gets out of bed, Kylo use the Force to undo the lock around Poe’s ankle and the two to them go into the fresher where Kylo bends Poe over and fucks him lazily making sure that Poe comes from it.

Once they’re done in the fresher, Poe helps Kylo dress, helping him into the overly complicated outfit. Afterward Kylo slides on Poe’s collar, clicking the familiar piece of leather in place and sealing it with the Force. Poe isn’t permitted clothing while he’s inside of Kylo’s rooms, Kylo enjoys the ability to come into the room and just push right into Poe without having to strip any clothing off.

Stroking the black collar, Kylo slips a finger between it and Poe’s neck, causing Poe to choke slightly, the collar is tight enough to make it hard for Poe to breathe at times. “You look so beautiful with this around your neck. I should have done this years ago.” 

Poe keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to encourage Kylo into another round of sex. His ass constantly aches from the amount of times Kylo takes him in a day. The only reprieve he gets I when Kylo is sent away on a mission and then Poe sees no one but the droid who brings him his meals. 

“If only I had more time to spare.” Kylo murmurs almost wistfully, it makes Poe think of lying in the shade under the Force Tree on his parents’ ranch on Yavin 4 with Ben, talking about what they want to be in the future. 

Kylo spends most of his time on the bridge of the Finalizer with Hux or doing things for his mysterious boss. At first he’d kept Poe on a chain next to the bed, forcing him to hold his bladder until Kylo came back, this was until first time Poe had tried to kill himself. After that he’d been moved to a corner of the room where nothing was in reach and he’d been forced to sit there all day. After Poe had ceased fighting he’d allowed him access to the entire bedroom as well as the fresher. Poe wasn’t allowed into the sitting room attached, the door to the room locked as soon as Kylo left. 

“I’ll see you at lunch pet. You’ve been so good this morning that we’ll go for a walk later.” Kylo coos at him, claiming Poe’s mouth in a brutal kiss before pulling back and putting his helmet on. 

The worst part is that Poe has very little to do to entertain himself during the day. Kylo has him doing all the cleaning in the bedroom and fresher but only because Poe begged him for something to do. 

Once Kylo’s gone, Poe sets about making the bed, taking great care in folding and tucking everything in to crisp lines, there’s also dusting to do and then the fresher to clean up. The entire thing takes him less than an hour even when he drags it out.

With nothing else to do, Poe curls up on the bed and daydreams of flying, he’s almost looking forward to his walk later. As humiliating as the experience is, it allows Poe to be somewhere other than these quarters. 

At some point Poe dozes off, only to awaken suddenly with the sensation that someone is calling his name from a great distance. 

Just as he’s sitting up in bed, Kylo enters and Poe can feel the man’s eyes rake over his body, even with the helmet. “You look so delicious lying here like this, but I promised you a walk and I’m nothing if not indulgent for good behaviour.”

Kylo allows Poe to dress in a simple pair of loose black pants and a simple black shirt. While Poe dresses Kylo goes and retrieves his leash, attaching it to Poe’s collar with a self-satisfied grin.

They both know these walks aren’t really about getting Poe exercise, he gets worked out enough on a daily basis; the walks are more about showing Poe off to the rest of the crew than anything else. Kylo particularly delights in parading Poe past the bridge to rub Hux’s face in the fact that he has a pet, particularly Poe.

Poe walks diligently behind Kylo, his eyes to the ground as they make their way through the halls of the Finalizer. He can feel the eyes of the crew members on him as they pass them and he has to fight the urge to scrunch himself up as much as possible to disappear. It wouldn’t do any good anyway.

Their walk leads them up past the bridge and Poe can feel Hux’s eyes on him the entire time, knows what the man wants from him, it’s the same thing Kylo takes everyday. There’s no revulsion in that thought, it’s merely fact now.

When Kylo leads him back to his rooms, he orders Poe to strip and then chains him to the desk in the living room. “I have communications to answer and you are going to keep my cock warm like a good boy while I do them.”

Nodding Poe crawls under the desk and frees Kylo’s cock from his pants. Wetting his mouth he leans forward and swallows it down with only minimal effort. Poe spends the next two hours kneeling under Kylo’s desk with the man’s cock in his mouth until Kylo is finished his work and grabs Poe’s head to fuck into his mouth with a groan. 

It’s back to the bedroom after a quick meal, which Kylo feeds to Poe by hand. By the time Kylo locks Poe back into the bedroom Poe’s relieved to be there, his knees are beginning to ache horribly. 

A quick hop in the fresher, with the water as hot as possible, eases the ache in his knees and allows him to clean off his face and hair. Afterward he studiously prepares himself, ensuring that he applies lots of lube. Consistent fucking keeps him loose but lack of lubrication still makes it hurt. Kylo could care less about Poe’s comfort for the most part and so it’s up to Poe to prevent himself from hurting and tearing.

Then it’s just a waiting game because Kylo usually returns around the same time at night. When the door to the bedroom opens hours later, Poe is already in position on his knees with his ass up and his hands holding it open for Kylo to slide in as he pleases.

Today Kylo does so with a guttural cry, slamming into Poe so hard that he almost falls out of position. It’s only Kylo’s bruising grip on his hips that keep him from falling over. The fucking is brutal, and Poe knows that he’s going to be limping tomorrow from the force of it. 

Kylo only fuck him like this when something has gone wrong, Poe’s learned to read his moods by how he uses him. If Poe’s lucky it will just be the one round tonight and then he can sleep, if not he may spend the entire night trussed up and fucked hard until Kylo wears himself out. 

Deep inside Poe just wants Kylo to slip up and kill him at least that will end this farce of a life. 

He’s not so lucky. 

Tonight looks like it’s going to be a long night.


End file.
